You're Mine Forever
by Dark Angel Leo
Summary: Naruto finally moved on from Sasuke, only to have him come back and take everything from him. Even his life. Now he's Sasuke's toy, and what's worse, he might just still love the murderer. SasuNaru. Rated for a reason.
1. Chapter 1: Deadly Love

**This is my first fan fic. I've been a member for years though. Your comments are always appreciated, critiques, compliments, it makes no difference to me. Here a fair warning though the will be yaoi, and it will be SasuNaru and it will be violent. If you don't like don't read. This is a idea that I had years ago but it's basically where Sasuke brings Naruto back using the Impure World resurrection jutsu.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own shi-anything that is. Nope not a darned thing else Naruto would end up with Sasuke (who is the one he belongs with yeah no duh!) Sorry Hinata.**

**Hinata: Uh, that's okay I end up with Naruto in the real series...ummm...**

**Me: Darn it you're right! That's why I kill you!**

**Both: Please review**

_Deadly Love:_

Naruto looked at Sasuke Uchiha horror filling his sky blue eyes. No words could relay what he was feeling at this moment, and in truth even the tears brewing beneath his eyes seemed insufficient.

"What's wrong?" sneered the raven-haired youth, his dark eyes flashing with mock concern. "What is it that has my best friend in such a state? What has it taken to bring the knuckle-headed ninja to tears?" he laughs, angrily. Naruto looks at the body that lay at Sasuke's feet, at the midnight tresses as they grew tangled in crimson blood and the pale skin of a beautiful face grow even paler as death tightened its grip on the soul it had claimed.

"What have you done?" true confusion laced the ninja's tone as he fought to stay on his feet. He can't look at this former comrade of his, could not look away from the growing vermilion puddle that framed the face of the woman he had loved, in the light her jacket would have been a light purple, her eyes like silver light. Those eyes could not see him now; they would never see him again. The grief was leaden in his chest, "Hinata?" the name was forced unwillingly from his lips. In all he had been through, she had stood by his side, loved him always. Fought for him….

"Died for you she did." Sasuke smirked, but the blonde ninja seemed not to hear him.

"Hinata?" he whispered again falling to his knees beside her, "Hinata? Hinata. Hinata!" Naruto cried the name over and over again, he shook her form knowing that her eyes would not open and smile up at him ever again.

The sound of sliding steel drew Naruto's gaze from the face of his beloved and as he stared on, Sasuke pressed the point of the blade at his throat; its length was still wet with the dead girl's blood. "How weak you've grown Uzumaki," the dark-eyed boy said to his counter-part, "but then again you've never been strong: you couldn't beat me in school, couldn't stop me from leaving, and can't stop me from killing you here all these years later." He draws the blade back to make the killing strike but the blonde is up and behind him kicking him through the wall of the Uzumaki's forest residence, where Hinata and Naruto had lived in the years following their official union. It lay on the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village; just far enough that Naruto's screams had gone unheard.

Naruto leapt through the hole in the wall that he had made, and landed with cat like grace in his living room just before the fallen Uchiha, but the traitorous shinobi was not long off his feet and soon the two were in a battle, one powered by wicked glee, the other black fury. Time was meaningless to the duo as they fought, but Naruto's fury and grief had left him sloppy and it wasn't too long before his guard slipped and the Uchiha's longer blade, which easily outdistanced Naruto's kunai knives, pierced through the blonde ninja's abdomen. He hit the ground hard, and was propelled into a wall by Uchiha's unforgiving foot. The defeated ninja's head snapped back harshly into the wall dazing him farther as the blood started to pool around him. He looked up into Sasuke's eyes and closed his blue eyes letting the monster take control. When they opened again they were fire orange but before the beast could take control Sasuke's blade lashed out again this time piercing Uzumaki's heart; the beast died the but the blond held on the moment. He clung to life now as he had clung to optimism in the days of old, Naruto looked at the boy that he had loved once upon a time, had spent years of his life chasing after before Hinata had come into the picture, and shown him what it was like to be loved in return.

The steel was cold, and its coolness seemed to spread outward, overtaking him slowly. "Why?" asks Naruto, "What did I do? I stopped searching like you asked, left you to Kabuto and Orochimaru… why is it that you're here ruining everything I loved? I wasted so many years on you Sasuke… I was finally happy without you so… why are you here now?" Naruto's breath grows fainter, and yet still his heart beats on.

Sasuke got a funny look on his face at the confession but then looked at his bleeding opponent, he laughs, and it is humorless and cold, "Dobe, I never wanted you to stop searching, not truly. I wanted you to join me," he sighed.

"This is how you do it… you kill, Hinata?" with death approaching his voice wavers "I don't understand…." Naruto's voice is grows inaudible as it trails away.

"Baka!" growls Sasuke, "No, I do that by killing you!" with those words he twisted the blade roughly before yanking it out and watching as Naruto's lifeless body fell to the floor, then he snatched it up he rested the body bridal style in his arms as he walked out of the house past Hinata's corpse into the rain that had started to fall.

He walked on and on until he and Naruto are both soaked to the bone and even then he walked still farther, the night was his shield and the rain masked his scent he walked to a cave he had prepared on his way there. The pyre within was ready and waiting. He set Naruto's lifeless form on the wood with indiscernible gentleness, then using a kunai he cut a lock of blonde hair from the deceased boy's head. "Don't get too comfortable in the afterlife, Dobe, I'll bring you back soon enough, and then you'll be mine. Mine as you were always meant to be." With those final words said almost like a prayer, Sasuke stepped back to light the pyre:

"Fireball jutsu!"

The body went up in flames as Sasuke stood there, until the fire had died. He then gathered the ashes and placed them in a jar.

Jar and hair in hand, the shinobi walked into the rising sun.

**Taa-daa! Hoped you liked it. If you did review. If you didn't review. Please I need to know whether I should be in front of my laptop disregarding school work to post another chapter or in an Emo-corner disregarding my school work to sulk.**


	2. Chapter 2: Twisted Love

**Chapter Two is here my lovelies.**

***Note: A good thing chocoluvr15 pointed out for which I am very grateful is an inconsistency I made between chapter note and plot summary. The name of the seme goes first in the pairing listing so allow me to clarify that this fic is SasuNaru as opposed to NaruSasu. **

**In addition this is not intended to be a necro-zombie thing. The only reason for the death and the Impure World Reincarnation Jutsu is so that Naruto will be obedient to Sasuke; he does not look all gross and his eyes are the same. For convenience simply imagine that Sasuke has adjusted the jutsu, maybe mixed it with Oorochimaru's new body thing, so Naruto looks exactly the same and will not disintegrate into ash should Sasuke die. **

**As for some of the other mistakes I made I apologize and vow that all further work shall be have a beta… as soon as I can find one. Anyone who knows of a beta who is willing to help me out I'd be really grateful, for now I just really wanted to post another for the people who are waiting. I edited it myself, but probably missed something or another. Sorry in advance for that.**

**And just so it's known: Same disclaimer as before, same content warnings as before. Please review.**

_Twisted Love:_

Sasuke wondered how his beloved would react upon awakening, he was no fool he did not expect a tearful happy embrace, but he wondered if the Dobe would try and kill him, or maybe kill himself. If Sasuke had been in his position he would of vowed revenge upon the fool who dared resurrect him, but Naruto was not the sharpest kunai in the utility belt and would likely just stand there confused.

His heart fluttered in anticipation, the thought of controlling someone as perfect as his love left the normally calm shinobi antsy with anticipation. He did not regret killing the vixen; she had been an obstacle and an annoyance. Sasuke would help Naruto work past his grief; the sun-haired dobe had never stopped loving Sasuke so this was merely another obstacle in their destiny to be together. The jutsu he used was not the regular Impure World Reincarnation, he would not settle for his love as merely an obedient corpse. His dobe would truly live again and the additional sacrifice for each year that the ninja had lived did not even make the loving raven flinch. He would never tell the blonde what it had cost to bring him back, no, that would make the blond hate himself, and someone who hates cannot see love. Sasuke had learned that the hard way once before.

The jutsu went flawlessly and Sasuke wasted no time binding the sun-tanned man as a slave to his orders. To Naruto's credit however, he was disoriented only momentarily upon his reincarnation, and almost immediately became aware of what had befallen him. As soon as the glaze left his eyes it was replaced by an animalistic rage. The first thing Naruto tried to do upon gaining lucidity was to strangle Sasuke. He had screamed wordlessly in loathing and agony, and fought all for naught for Sasuke had silenced and stilled him with two simple words.

"Be still," the raven-headed murderer had ordered and Naruto, hating himself, had complied, doing so reluctantly as though he had a choice in the matter. His shoulder's trembled as he obeyed the order but the fire in his eyes was not dimmed in the slightest. Sasuke had then lovingly clad one the boy in an orange shirt and black pants before awakening him (Sasuke himself was clad in a black yukata).

Naruto stared at this man he had loved for so many years and who he had tried to find for so many years. He had always hoped that Sasuke had felt the same, but when Sasuke had left him at the Valley of the End and then refused to return with him and Sakura time and time again, Naruto had at last written off the hope as futile. For years after that there had been a hole in his chest that had hurt unbearably. The ache of betrayal had been like an anchor weighing him down. The self-mocking had been even worse because he had loved the Uchiha still: each night he had gone to sleep with Sasuke's name on his lips and woken to the despair that Sasuke had returned neither to Konoha, nor to him.

As he stood there now, he realized that he was a fool to think that Sasuke leaving was the biggest betrayal he would ever face. His return had proved a far greater one. Naruto cursed inwardly as he remembered the cold steel in his heart. A different body he had sure, but his mind remembered and would always remember…

With his dobe stilled Sasuke approached arrogantly, the look of hurt in his beloved's blue eyes un-noticed, or else unacknowledged. "Don't move," he ordered Naruto who had begun sobbing uncontrollably in frustration at his inability to shred this man before him to ragged pieces. The gentleness of the Uchiha's lips which were feather soft against his new toy's throat, made the blond tremble and he trembled all the more as Sasuke's hands slid down his back and his nails dug into Naruto's skin. Naruto was repulsed at his own arousal; he couldn't still feel anything for this monster could he?

"Why are you crying?" the black-eyed man whispered softly his expression blank, "Isn't this you always wanted? To have me control you? To own you, body and soul? Or do you weep for that silver-eyed darling you married? She could never be enough for you, Naruto, she was a placeholder for me and you know it." Sasuke's words were still light and toneless even as he grabbed a fistful of the blonde's hair and threw him into the center of the room. Naruto, still under the order to be still, hit the ground hard, and fought to stop his tears. He didn't want them to be seen, not by the murderer. He was in line to be hokage after Tsunade, he could not be this helpless. Could he?

The room was part of the underground complex that had once belonged to Oorochimaru, but since Sasuke had killed that pedophilic monster it was by all rights his. It was just as dark and labyrinthine as before, although considerably quieter as Sasuke had taken the liberty of clearing out Kabuto's experiments and Oorochimaru's playthings. Almost all been grateful in the end, the taste of steel or fire a better end than most of those nonhuman disgraceful things had deserved or would have gotten from Kabuto or Oorochimaru himself. The lowest level he had just burned down entirely, the smell of ash better by far than that of death and decay.

Sasuke doesn't smile at the memory, there had been over a hundred of them, depraved, and disgusting, mutated and maimed. The recollection leaves a taste of bile in his throat; he had killed all but the ones suitable to be his sacrifices… He remembered one girl that had come crawling to her cell door, kissing his feet when she saw that her torment would soon be ended, she had pulled the collar of her shirt down, bearing her throat, "The monsters," she had whispered eyelids sewn shut, "you must kill the monsters," her throat had teemed with snakes that writhed just under her skin, and she had in frustration pulled the entire tunic off to expose the living tumors that rolled and fought against her pale and otherwise flawless flesh. "It hurts," she had moaned weeping, her naked flesh rippling grotesquely; "You'll make it stop won't you?" Sasuke had nodded and she had smiled and continued to smile as the flames that the black-haired ninja summoned ate her flesh…

Sasuke forced himself from the reverie looking instead at the blond before him.

"On your feet," Sasuke commanded coolly as the ninja obeyed, dry-eyed and full of a hurt that could cut and a hate that could kill. "You were my first kiss do you remember?" The duck-haired man reminisced as he thought of anything but the smell of burnt flesh, "Do you remember that day at the academy? All the girls beat you bloody, including Sakura-chan. How is she by the way? Tell me."

"Sakura?" the name seemed to confuse Naruto for a moment but he clung to his rage, "Why do you care?" he retorted harshly, "So you can ruin her life as well?"

"Not her specifically no, I plan to destroy all of Konoha, but you didn't answer my question. Do so; tell me about all of them." Sasuke's tone was flippant.

Horrified Naruto found that he had no choice but to answer, "Beautiful, married Lee they had a daughter, looks like her not Lee, thank-goodness. She runs the hospital, named me and Hinat-," his voice cracked on the name but he continued, "named us the godparents. Lee teaches at the academy, retired from the ninja game after his daughter was born. Neji is an anbu, so is Shikamaru, when the genius isn't playing ambassador in Sunagakure at least. Shikamaru has got it bad for Temari, although he pretends that love is a bother," there's a bitter laugh at this, "and his friend Choji runs a restaurant and is an information broker. Kiba's also an anbu; he came out of the closet years ago and is in a serious relationship with Shino whose still in the ninja game as well, although not anbu level."

His words ran together, and had lost most of their coherency but he continued on, "After Ino lost an arm on a mission, she retired and now runs a brothel, but she's still respected because she takes good care of the girls and still helps her mom in the flower shop after cancer killed her father. I haven't talked to Sai for too long, I wish I knew how he was but I don't. Gaara and I were together for a spell, but it didn't work out, we were both submis-" Naruto cut himself off, "It just didn't work is all" he minimalized but it was too late.

Sasuke was on his feet as he cornered the blonde ninja, "You touched that sand-nin?" his tone was still the same as ever, but his eyes were angry. He tore the orange shirt he had so carefully dressed his ninja in so short a time ago, off in a violent yank. "You let him touch you?" he asked as he traced over Naruto's chest possessively. Touching the skin that was his and only his, he discarded the orange fabric, and stared intently at the chest he now owned.

Naruto cringed as he tried to move away from his tormentor but didn't answer, he instead glared defiantly which only incited Sasuke further, "Answer me" he said, his voice far more calm than he felt, "From now on you will answer me unless I state otherwise."

"We were together yes," Naruto replied hostile and fearful at the same time, "He was the one who helped me get over you and especially after dying he needed someone to be there for him, he was so lonely and fragile and yet strong, smart and beautiful…"

"How far did you go?" Sasuke's thoughts were dark and dangerous.

"All the way, we went all the way for a while before we decided we were better as brothers than lovers."

Sasuke's angry screech was so unexpected it made Naruto flinch; "No!" the brunette growled as he pulled the blonde violently closer, "You're mine! You may have no other lovers, no other brothers, no others but me. I should kill that vile sand demon for good. You're mine forever and mine alone!" the ninja pressed his lips feverishly against Naruto's as though to show this, "see this is why I got rid of your old body, it had known others, but this one this one will only know me." His indifferent façade was broken momentarily as his fingers ran along his pet's toned chest even more possessively; his underlying madness had revealed itself.

But at Naruto's lack of a reaction he stopped and regained it, the ninja was like a statue in his arms his mind somewhere else. "Look at me," Sasuke ordered; "I want you here while I touch you," his calm was regained but still at odds with the fury within.

Naruto obeyed but the look in his eyes was not one of passion but one of disgust and fear. Sasuke pulls Naruto out of the resurrection chamber through the maze into a bedroom. "Lay on the bed," the raven ordered, "On your side there," he pointed, then removed his yukata revealing a very pale but entirely toned physique and spooned against the boy he had loved for so long burying his face into the blonde's warm neck because the look in his eyes was more than he could bare. "We'll sleep like this tonight," he said to the silent Naruto, "I won't take you tonight, I promise. You'll love me again, I know it." The Sasuke of old is in that voice, full of friendly challenge, this Sasuke was much like that one that Naruto had fallen for but his similarity does not change the wrong he had done and Naruto won't be wooed so easily.

"If you wanted me to love you, you should have stayed in the Hidden-Leaf Village or come back years ago, before Gaara and before Sai and _before_ Hinata. You should have come back and kissed me hello, confessed your love on your knees. Or you could have come back on your own without me having to hunt you down, unremorseful for leaving me and I would have loved you still, ran into your arms and forgiven you for everything. You should not have come back after Gaara and after Sai and _after_ Hinata. You should not have come back, killed Hinata, and confessed your love with a blade in my heart. You should not have come back after I had moved on, murderess and determined to undo everything I had done to be happy. I am only in your arms right now because you ordered me to be. I will only kiss you and caress you because you order me to. You are not the man I love and however submissive I may be, I will be dominated by you because you order it and if ever the opportunity arises I will kill us both." Unhidden anger and honesty laced the words.

"Strong words, my love," Sasuke sighed as his hand teased the waist of Naruto's pants, "but I know you," his hand slid lower, stroked, teased, "and how you always longed for me."

"You promised," Naruto hissed still angry as he went to remove the intrusion.

"Not to take you, but I'm not inside you am I?" Naruto can't see the adoration on Sasuke's face, safely hidden in the crook of his neck.

"No," Naruto answered through gritted teeth fighting not to moan. The self-hatred burned in his gut along with the pleasure.

"Then you'll let me," the brunette sneered confidently, "because you've always wanted this and all this bitterness should be sweet instead. You will always let me touch you, and that is an order by the way."

His hand slid gently along the member, "you deserve pleasure, Naru- my love, my sweet sun kissed Dobe." These words stunned Naruto with their warmth, but still he resisted, the phantom pain of steel in his heart steadied him:

"And you deserve a death worse than any I can conjure-ahh" but his insult turned into a moan as Sasuke pinched the sensitive skin of his Dobe's upper inner thigh. His fingers clawed at Sauke's arm and the sheets around him as his murderer increased his pace suddenly and without warning.

"Still have that mild case of masochism I see, did Hinata know about this?" he pinched again and got another frenzy induced moan.

"No, but Sai did," Naruto growled harshly, he intended to anger the duck-haired man, but Sasuke would not lose his calm again.

"I'll bet he did, did he indulge you, Naruto?" Sasuke withdrew his hand momentarily to grab the kunai he kept for protection underneath his pillow. The duo was still spooned against one another as Sasuke made the ninja cum into his pants with one well-placed cut in the same spot where Sasuke had pinched him. The orgasm rocked Naruto to an entirely new level of self-hatred as he felt tears burn his eyes.

"You have so little control," the ninja smirked condescendingly, even as he snuggled closer, "Or is it just the excitement of having it be me who touches and caresses you that made you cum so soon?" Sasuke joked, but Naruto didn't hear as he had pressed his hands to his face to try and muffle his sobs.

The dawn came too soon for Sasuke, who was savoring the warmth of his dobe, and to slow for Naruto who had spent the night overwhelmed with the shame of allowing a simple touch from his tormenter to take away his control. The sheets smelled of cum and the smell clung to his nostrils appalling, reminding him that once he had wanted this.

Now all he longed for was to see the smiling faces of the people in Konoha, but a flash of Hinata, laid out in a pool of blood, and the sharpness of the phantom blade in his abdomen and chest remind him why that could never be.

"I am dead," the blonde whispered, he sensed the dawn although in the windowless chamber they laid intertwined with the darkness. "Hinata is dead, Kurama is dead, and I am dead… so why am I here?" he asked forlornly.

Sasuke, still pressed against him, smiled, knowing the Hidden-Leaf Shinobi could not see his face, "You're here because you are my sun, my moon and my stars. You are here because I was too much of a fool to realize how much I loved you until after Itachi was dead at my hand and I felt only loneliness. I returned for you but found you with another. You were supposed to wait for me, Naruto, the princess is always supposed to wait for her prince to return."

"What?" Naruto was outraged, "I'm not a princess you ass! And how long was I supposed to wait! I waited for years, wasting away, hating myself because I wasn't enough to keep you where you belonged. In Konoha with me!" The blonde screamed but did not seem to be able to move away like he wanted, "How long was I supposed to wait Teme? Forever, or just until you got your revenge! However many fucking years that took!" he spits the words scornfully, "Well here's the newsflash: YOU! LEFT! ME! You killed me because I didn't wait? Well sorry! After_ over _3 years and numerous encounters where you made it pretty clear you didn't even want to look at me I moved on!" Naruto's voice echoed in the darkness.

"You're beautiful when you're angry, Baka. Even death cannot extinguish your idiocy." The affectionate sarcasm was murmured into Naruto's neck, as the raven-haired man holds the blond even closer.

"Uuuaahhhhhggghhhh!" Naruto screamed in wordless frustration, "Let me die!"

"Never," the brunette replied.

"Then let me up, Bastard!" he ordered.

"No, I will not," the brunette replied.

"Then let me go!" he screeched as he broke out into the hated tears, "I don't want to lie here in my murderer's arms."

"Never," Sasuke whispered fervently, "I will never let something so precious go again."

"Why are you doing this to me?" the cerulean eyed boy wept harder, shoulders wracked with sobs, eyes clenched tight in the hope that opening them would reveal it was all an awful nightmare.

"You had your happiness with Hinata, now you will know true happiness with me." Sasuke did not put all the choice words he would like to describe the shiny-eyed witch, knowing that the man in his arms would not appreciate words like cunt and cum-dumpster being used to describe the "dearly" deceased spouse.

"Why did you kill her?" the voice is thin and tremulous.

"_I killed her because she had laid her slutty little hands all over you; had kissed lips that weren't hers to kiss, and held hands that weren't her to hold. I killed her because I hated her, more than all of Konoha, because she got you before I could,"_ Sasuke thought, but what he said was, "Because as long as she was alive she would hold a portion of your heart. A heart that belongs, and has always belonged to me."

"I belong to you now that's true," Naruto's voice is full of bitterness, "But only because you are the caster of this Impure jutsu, should you die I would turn to earth and clay and ash."

But Sasuke shakes his head, "You are no corpse my love, you truly live again, even if I were to die your body would grow old and die over the decades, not just disintegrate instantly. You are a true reincarnation, not a copy. You're so much more than a copy, you are Naruto Uzumaki, you are alive, and you are mine eternally."

Sasuke finally released his hold on Naruto and sat up, "I know you were thinking this so I figured I'd get this out of the way: I forbid you from leaving this compound until I say otherwise. I forbid you from harming me and I forbid you from committing suicide, ever." He looked at the copy-shinobi taking in his cum-stained pants and tear-stained face, calmly, "I will let you continue to cry though," '_Internalizing is my job,' _he thinks bitterly before continuing, "in the hopes that someday you see what a pointless, meaningless action it is and stop on your own. There's a hot spring on this compound, you may go seek it out if you are ashamed of your appearance, or else wait here for my return. I have business to attend to elsewhere."

"But I have nothing to change into," Naruto's voice trembled.

Sasuke fixed the dobe with such a look that Naruto felt the blood pool in his cheeks and was forced to look away.

"And?" was all the lightning ninja said.

**And Chapter Two Is done and posted! Woo! I did my very best not to make them both OOC. There was nothing to be done about Naruto though at this point (him being cheerful would be at ends with his current situation Believe It!) But let me know what you think of Sasuke for sure:**

**Should he be kinder in the next chapter, or more angry or possessive? Should he be bright/loving/warm or what? **

**Should the next chapter be more violent and action filled or should it be fluffy?**

**Please read review and let me know.**

**Dark Angel Leo**


	3. Chapter 3: Frustrated Love

**I am so sorry for this ridiculously late update. I had this chapter half done when I lost my flash drive; I found it two weeks later and proceeded with the chapter. After that ordeal our internet went out, once it was up again I rejoiced only to have my flash drive malfunction and me be forced to reformat it before I could even use it again. For those if you who don't know: reformatting erases everything off of it, including the mostly completed chapter. Sorry, life throws crap like that at everyone every once and awhile.**

**In happier news: Anime Expo in LA is here WOOOTTTTTTT!**

**Anyways:**

**Read and Review**

**Disclaimer: I own this plotline but, alas, the characters belong to some other lucky bastard.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Frustrating Love**

Naruto went the opposite direction of Sasuke as they parted ways, eager to find the hot spring in the hope that some random person would come by and end his misery by having the decency to drown him in it. He should have known it would not be so simple; he wandered for hours in the dimly lit hallways lined with door upon door upon door. He swore at Sasuke's vague "directions", but then blushed crimson at the memory of the look the raven-haired nin had fixed upon him at his comment about a lack of clothes to change into. He had never seen Sasuke look at anyone that way before and to have such an impassioned look directed at him made the slightly naïve ninja feel dirty. Or perhaps it was the dried cum on his pants that did that. Thoughts of his sluttish appearance made the blonde want to cry again, but he shook his head furiously and grabbed onto a stronger emotion to chase his self-pity away.

_Rage_

It lit up his eyes like a match to kerosene soaked logs. He let loose a string of curses Sakura would have clouted him into the dirt for. He cursed the Uchiha with none of the friendliness the cussing had possessed back after they had grown close. He shouted every cruel, derogatory word he could pull forth from his mind, well almost, "Damn Tem-" His voice cracked atr the memories of how affectionately he had once used that word. "Ahhhhhhhh! You're so much worse than that. I wish there was a dictionary of words to describe awful people so I could accurately define just how much of an ass you are… not that I'd read it..." Maybe Naruto would just beat the bastard with it and leave a note that said: _'You are ALL of these things'. _But then Sasuke would read it and the smart mouthed punk would just quote the insults back at Uzimaki. "He is such an prick!"

The fact that Naruto still hadn't found the hot springs only added to his fury he had been wandering for what surely must have been 3 hours by now and still hadn't seen the hotspring. He could be lost in the corridors for weeks and still not find them without directions or some serious luck. The thought of being down here for weeks made the ninja's stomach growl irrtabley, "He went through all this trouble to have me "Reincarnated" and the bastard didn't even have the decency to feed me." Naruto mumbled to himself, "And dang this place is deserted, not surprised he doesn't have any friends to keep around but as arrogant as the baka is you'd think he'd have some lackeys, even Kabuto had underlings."

His stomach growled again but a subtle change in temperature told Uzimaki that his luck had finally looked up, he walked into the warmth and laughed as he watched as the newly appeared steam began to curl around his ankles.

_Heck Yeah! _He thought pulling off the soiled pants and boxers, and sliding into the water, he pulled his clothes in with him and proceeded to scrub furiously at them and his skin until his shame was physically gone at least. When he was done he laid his clothes out to dry and sunk below the waterline wondering if it was Sasuke's orders or his own cowardice that made him come up for air. His stomach growled again and again he cursed Uchiha under his breath.

"Such a foul mouth for such a fair creature," a voice laughed and Naruto jumped to turn and see his captor. "But you have a great deal of your spirit back already and I like that, it's good it means I can break you properly this time. I plan to make you my adoring pet." Sasuke's smile was beyond condescending, but as he looked at Naruto true affection showed through.

Naruto's fear at being caught in such a helplessly underdressed state was palpable, he tried to play it off as he rose with mock nonchalance and started to pull on his still damp trousers, "This foul mouth is due to your foul treatment, I'm hungry."

Sasuke read the tension in his Dobe's shoulders, "Stop," he ordered before that luscious tan skin could be hidden from his gaze.

Naruto froze like a deer in headlights, he tried to laugh it off, "What you don't want me to cuss? Is that your desire M_aster_?" he said the title mockingly.

Sasuke stepped closer desire and anger mingled in his gaze, "You know that that is not what I mean, Dobe, pants off I was enjoying the view." Naruto's laughter was shot dead and his fingers shook as he pulled back off the clothing and his cheeks burned under that dark gaze.

A bitter laugh is torn from the cerulean eyed boy but his throat is tight from the bitterness and the laugh comes out strangled and half-hearted. "I can't stand you know, you are the worst psychopathic heart breaker I've ever had the misfortune to fall for and I am so past that part of my life, "Do you know how much what you did at the Valley of the End fucked with me?"

"What I did?" Sasuke smiled at his Dobe who sat trying to cover himself by holding his pants securely over his crotch, "No, it's what _we_ did, after I beat you were so desperate to keep me there I felt like I owed you a token of parting. All I did was offer you a kiss goodbye you're the one who deepened it, who took it all the way in the hopes that that would keep me with you."

Naruto face burned with shame at the truth in his captor's words. He had thrown himself to his knees in front offered the raen everything. He had lavished on him every trick he knew, ignored all protests of pride in his desperation reducing himself to whores' tricks to keep this boy he loved with him. But it hadn't worked Naruto had known that the entire time

He had known when he arrived at the Valley that it was a futile mission, but he had tried anyways, despite knowing that he wouldn't be able to change Sasuke's mind

He had known it wouldn't work before he gave his everything to Sasuke...

He had known it wouldn't work...

and he had done it anyways.

"Well you're the one who let it go that far knowing you had no intention of staying. I loved you so much then, by that point I was doing a crappy job of hiding it, but I didn't care if the whole village shunned me because of it, if only you would stay… But you didn't and they did, and now that I want them not you, I have you and I've lost them, I just can't fucking win can I?" S_hit._ Naruto cursed fighting to regain his nonchalance. _I will not fall apart. I will NOT fall apart because of HIM! _"You know," the sun-kissed ninja laughed as he continued, still unable to keep the bitterness from it, "You're doing a shit job of seducing me with all that arrogance. Believe it!" he tossed in his catch phrase mockingly, but using it stung and reminded him of his time with Gaara. The sand-nin had smiled hopefully every time Naruto had said those words and each smile had been like a soothing balm to both their hearts.

The look on Sasuke's face shocks Naruto though, "I thought you liked my arrogance, I'm being the same as I was before for the benefit of familiarity." The older ninja looked confused and disappointed but then his face softens into a matter-a-fact grin, "You were pretty turned on by my arrogance if I remember correctly, and anyways, I'm seme, you're uke, I figured you'd want the person shoving their dick up your ass to at least seem like the person you loved."

Naruto choked and turned scarlet.

"Aww," crooned Sasuke turning michevious, "You look like a tomato, I _like_ tomatoes." he said playfully, "Sometimes I put them in my mouth and just suck on them, feeling the skin of it beneath my teeth, knowing I can bite down and get juice from it whenever I want because my tongue and teeth are just _that _good."

"Wha-!" coughed the blonde, by now his complexion really was similar to the color of the ruby vegetable.

"Do you like this better?" laughed Sasuke on his hands and knees he prowled closer to his Dobe who stutteringly crab-walked backwards-

-straight into an inconveniently placed wall.

The ex-hidden leaf ninja smiled genuinely, and pulled himself to straddle the former hokage-to-be, "I just love your blush. It makes me want to eat you-" he pauses to wink, "up." His touch was gentle, but his grin was coy as he slid his hands over Naruto's bare torso, he loved the blush his words and ministrations only served to brighten.

"Get off me!" growled Naruto not feebly but not aggressively either, "Go back to being a cold stick-up-your-anus classic first class jerk."

"But you're just so cute when you're frustrated," Sasuke smirked, his hands stroked Naruto's bare member and they built up speed quickly with deft and skilled fingers until Naruto was moaning wantonly his protests forgotten….

"But maybe you're right;" Sasuke seemed to reconsider, "there are so many ways to frustrate someone, like doing this…" Sasuke's hand stopped abruptly and pulled himself off and away from Naruto who had thrown his head back sometime during his masters attentions, the blonde was panting and definitely looked ready for the taking and Sasuke smiled and pressed a kiss against his love's temple, after he had brushed the silken locks out of the way gently, "I forbid you from finishing." He whispered wickedly as he gazed down at the fully erect cock before him. "Still hungry?" he asked then in a motherly voice, "Do you think you'd be able to squeeze _that_," he gave a pointed look down, "into pants long enough to make it to the kitchen to grab some ramen or should I carry you into a bedroom to wait for me like the princess you are?"

Naruto sent a frustrated glare at Sasuke, "I'm no princess and if I were I would take my crown and shove it up your evil backside." He refused to let the self-hatred distract him from the true evil in the room, but Naruto was still ashamed of his weakness. _I am a dishonor to your love for me Hinata…_

"So you are a royal pain in my ass then?" joked Sasuke.

"I hate you." Naruto sneered rudely in return.

"Very well then, naked princess it is," with those words Sasuke did a bridal lift so that he held the blonde "princess" snug in his arms as the blue-eyed boy punched feebly demanding to be let down, Sasuke ignored the punches (ineffectual do to Naruto's hunger and the way Sasuke had his arms positioned entrappingly) and rose to his feet. With a satisfied smile he then carried his "princess" with ease back through the labyrinth of the hideout and returned to the same room Naruto had woken in that morning. The sheets are fresh though, Naruto noticed thid as Sasuke laid his Dobe down after pulling the sheets back. The raven tucked his "princess" in but laughed a little at the "tent" Naruto's erection made.

"I'll be back," Naruto's tormenter smiled suggestively, "to finish what I've started."

With Sasuke safely out of the room, Naruto let out the groan he had been holding back, he could feel the throbbing of his incompleteness. His hands clenched the sheets and it proved very difficult to think of the shame when all he wanted to do was finish.

The sound of the door opening brought an audible sigh of relief from Naruto, "What took you so lo-" he cut himself off as he looked into a face that was most definitely not Sasuke's.

* * *

**Phew you would not believe how bad I feel for taking so long. Please tell me what you think, PM me or review. Was this chapter to light? Are my characters personalities appropriate for the situation? Should I go back to the darker mood or keep it brighter. (This one I especially want to know all you have to do is just type darker or brighter) in the review box and hit submit it's not hard. PLEASE! Oh yeah and one other thing:**

**I STILL NEED A BETA READER! I edited this myself but I have a nasty habit of changing tense midway through a sentence (like: She _was_ a beautiful soul I can't believe she _is_ this or that) If I didn't catch all the mistakes PM me and I'll be greatful to you _and_ remedy the errors)**


	4. Chapter 4: Punished Love

**Not much to say. Read review. I took the suggestions offered (keep it dark was the basic majority of votes received both PM and via Review) although I did incorporate a few fluffier aspects, if you don't like let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I own plot, That is all, **

**Enjoy:**

* * *

**Punished Love:**

Naruto's heart pounded in his throat and he bit at his lip to keep from crying out, an unreadable emotion burned in eyes as he stared at the figure before him that was most definitely not Sasuke. He slid off the bed onto his knees before the figure. "Oh God," he whispered…

A furry orange face stared up at him.

"You're so cute!" he gushed pulling the small golden-orange fox into his arms, it was a kit, and looked quite ordinary but Naruto could feel the mild demon energy that came of it and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand straight up, the kit seemed friendly enough, however, and other then an occasional gentle nip at the ninja's fingers seemed quite docile. The canine barked once softly, but under Naruto's gently petting was soothed into slumber, as it purred softly.

"Kyuubi…" whispered the blond nin, despite knowing that this was far too weak to be his demon, and furthermore that his inner-demon had died when he did and had not come back with him. He could feel the gap in his mind where the demon had once resided and hated Sasuke for it: unlimited chakra to utilize in protecting others, gone. He felt his limitations like lead in his chest, "Although it did me no good when I was to slow to use it when I needed it most." He muttered darkly to himself.

Naruto shook his head furiously to dislodge the melancholy that had shrouded him; the kit in his lap awoke and growled at the disturbance, looking more like an irritated cat than a demon fox. "Sorry," laughed the cerulean eyed boy smiling at his cute companion as he proceeded to pet the fox back into passive slumber.

He sat there on the floor with the fox in his lap until Sasuke returned with a bowl of ramen and a change of clothes, the look on Sasuke's face at the sight of the kitsune was one of mild irritation, "Damn thing got out again I see,"

"What?" asked Naruto as he eyed the bowl of noodles hungrily.

"Kurama was meant to be a present for you once you had shown improved behavior. But since he obviously sought you out I suppose you can keep him." The raven locked master spoke as though he was doing a great favor to his blond and Naruto bristled at the tone.

"Improved behavior?" the blond practically snarled, "I am neither a child nor a beast don't speak to me as though I am!" the fox in his lap, irritated at the second disturbance rose haughtily and leapt onto the bed where it slid down and proceeded to ignore the quarreling lovers.

"I'll speak to you as I please just as I'll treat you as I please," said Sasuke impassively.

"You prick!" Naruto hissed as he rose to his feet, his fist curled as though he would punch the Uchiha's lights out.

Sasuke looked down on Naruto (who was a few inches shorter than his master), calmly he flung the blond into the nearest wall then he followed a few steps behind as he then snatched the blue eyed boy by his hair and pounded the blonds face once with force into the floor. "What the hell! That hurt!" screamed the blond, more in shock than pain.

"Shut up!" ordered Sasuke, he pulled them both to their feet and gripping Naruto's wrist in a single hand above his head pressed the blond flush against the wall with his own body. His free hand rested in the waist band of his "prey's" pants and he then pressed his lips against the now silent ninja, the kiss was far gentler than Naruto imagined the raven was capable of and startled his body responded to this tenderness. Sasuke felt Naruto's response and took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, heart fluttering as the blond willingly opened his mouth to him.

The kiss was good, better than good and the moment Naruto felt Sasuke loosen his grip his body responded by wrapping his arms around the other ninja's neck, Sasuke was shocked for a moment but didn't admonish his little ninja for freeing himself of his master's grip instead pulling Naruto closer.

Thoughts of Hinata suddenly surfaced in Naruto's mind and he stiffened with guilt, he turned his face away from Sasuke who confused pulled back instead of pressing forward like he normally would have done. Naruto grateful that Sasuke had not pressed the issue started to mutter an apology but felt the words catch in his throat, he was still under the order to be silent.

Anger lit up Sasuke's eyes, although the look of apology he received in return dimmed it to a degree, "You will stop thinking of her and I will punish you for daring to think of her while kissing me," he muttered darkly as he saw the thoughts of Hinata fly through his love's mind. He pushed the blond sitting onto the bed and handed him the still warm bowl of ramen. "Eat," he ordered brushing a blond lock from a sun-kissed brow, "I will punish you after you finish," he warned.

The sun-kissed brow paled considerably but did as he was ordered.

Naruto tried to eat slowly but the hunger gripped him and soon he was slurping down last of the noodles greedily until all that was left was an empty bowl and the fear of how he was going to be punished.

The look on Sasuke's face as he stared at his "pet" was similar to how Naruto had eyed the ramen, Naruto pulled the fox from the spot where it had curled up on a pillow into his lap as though that would stave off his oppressor. The kit, furious at having been woken a _third_ time nipped hostilely at the ninja's fingers before he stalked out of the room to find someplace to finish his nap undisturbed, leaving Naruto defenseless.

Sasuke laughed and Naruto jumped as the raven moved closer; lightning fast Sasuke had Naruto pinned to the bed roughly, his grip was bruising and he gave a sharp pinch to Naruto silently telling him not to struggle so. He pulled a kunai knife and saw the excitement double in his lover's eyes as he gazed on the steel. The blond tried to hide it but Sasuke saw through, he watched as his beauty's breath grew shallow.

"You want this," Sasuke laughed, "Me to cut you- to hurt you?"

Naruto hissed savagely, but at the black haired ninja's comment blushed and looked away.

Sasuke's smile was sadistic, as he pressed the knife close enough that Naruto could feel the press of the blade against his shoulder without it cutting, "Let me here you beg," he smiled.

Taking this as permission to speak again Naruto sneered, "You arrogant prick, as though your touch does anything for me!" he played it bold, but Sasuke knew he would be putty in the end.

He pressed the knife a little harder and Naruto arched towards the touch a moment before he recalled himself and drew back in dismay. Sasuke smiled at this small victory and Naruto glared but the lust was building within his gut, you could see it in his eyes.

Sasuke let his hand drift south to grip Naruto clothed member. His hand moved slowly his fingers rubbing just barely rough enough to make his presence felt, Naruto bit back a moan at the teasing touch.

"My kinky little fox, I can see you now as my blushing bride," teased the raven haired lover, "but this is punishment in case you forgot," his hand still teased at his love's member his gentle ministrations causing them both to grow hard fast. Naruto arched towards the touch unable to stop his wanton hips but Sasuke's touch stayed infuriatingly gentle, and Naruto abruptly realizedthat this gentleness his punishment. He wanted roughness, dare he say it, and dominance and Sasuke knew this and utilized it until the blond was practically in tears from unfulfilled desire. From Hinata this gentleness would have been okay, but not from his Sasuke…

Naruto stopped himself and the tears fell fast as he realized that he wanted this man to be cruel and rough because that was better than the tenderness he and Hinata had shared, and they fell faster as he realized with choking despair that he wanted this man at all.

"No…" the former hokage-to-be groaned as he fought to keep his shoulders from shaking, Sasuke saw the look of comprehension as it covered the blonde's face, and a low keening sound rang in his ears coming from the form below him.

He couldn't keep the warm smile from his face, "You finally understand," he crooned victoriously at the sobbing body beneath him. "You want this," he brushed his lips along the boy's temple feather soft, "and this…" he bit down hard on his lover's neck getting a cry of self-loathing that was still filled with pleasure, "and this.." he brushed his hard member against Naruto's entrance, "admit it," he murmured.

The blonde choked on his sobs, his words incomprehensible as he replied, he pressed his hands to his face thinking of Hinata and Gaara and Sai…

"Admit it! You loved me first and loved me most and even when you thought (or think) you hate me you still love me and you still fantasize about me pounding roughly inside of you!" the words were passionate as he slid un-lubricated into the tight backside of his sobbing love who moaned through his tears at the pain he hated and loved. "You love this," he thrust roughly and Naruto moaned and sobbed harder, "How this feels : brutal and harsh…" he thrust harder and faster voice growing louder drowning out his lover's alternating cries of pleasure and despair, "Admit it!" he shouted as he thrust ever faster and harder, but the blonde just sobbed louder trying to answer but all his words still incoherent.

(This continued for a while, Sasuke pounding relentlessly ordering a response and Naruto giving one incomprehensible due to sobs and moans of despair and pleasure.)

Naruto's fingers flailed helplessly at the sheets, "Admit it!" Sasuke shouted again as he neared his climax, he scraped his nails along the leaf-shinobi's tender inner thighs and bit down hard on his neck. Naruto's body moved in passion filled rhythm and he could no longer keep back the moans.

"ADMIT IT!" ordered the Uchiha as he came and felt his blonde cum too…

"Fine!" sobbed the tanned boy at last still weeping and unable to quite catch his breath. The evidence was clear from his orgasm anyways so what was the point in denying it? "I admit it Goddammit!" his voice fell to a whisper full of realized despair, " I admit it…I admit it… I admit it…" '_I don't love you Sasuke, but I want you, more than I hate you apparently.' _He thought wretchedly.

The Uchiha looked pleased as could be this all he needed to hear, he kissed his dear dobe passionately, although the latter did not respond and then he kissed away the tears although more continued to fall, "Good boy," he praised, "you took your punishment like a good pet, you're learning that's good." He commended. The blonde was too tired to argue.

He turned the now complacent blond onto his side spooned against him affectionately, he then held his dobe close until the sobs subsided before he spoke again, "You did so good I'll give you a reward," he promised, " I'll take you out to see Sai tomorrow."

A mixture of joy, suspicion, hope and shame filled Naruto, he wanted to see his friend so badly, but to be seen like this would be pure humiliation and abasement and he knew that this was Sasuke's intention…

Stilll…

"You know where Sai is?" verbalized you could clearly hear the mixed edge of suspicion and hope in the voice that sang like the sweetest melody in the former leaf-nija's ears.

"Yes my dear," assured Sasuke a tad bit wickedly, "I know _exactly _where _that_ particular ninja resides."

* * *

**Read Review that is all I ask and know that my heart leaps for joy with each new review (and Fave Author/Story and/or Story/Author Alert). Tell me anything you didn't like and I shall try to remedy it. Don't not tell me and be upset that nothing changed.**

**By the way if it wasn't obvious the fox is the fluff and I didn't name him Kyuubi because (obviously) he is not Kyuubi.**


	5. Chapter 5: Blind Love

**Okay so I scrapped this Chapter Twice prior to being satisfied, add that to being grounded for a spell and you have a slow posting of the next chapter but here it is at least. It's a lot less violent than previous chapters and has no rape at all so it could actually be Rated T. I felt the need to show that Sasuke was capable of true remorse so this chapters pretty crappy sorry. Give me suggestions and Ill fix it ASAP.**

** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Naruto woke, bathed, dressed, and ate in complete silence fear and apprehension choking off any words that started to form. Sasuke was there the entire time, watching guiding him to the spring and to the kitchen, as silent as his companion although his was an electrifying anticipation.

The silence drew out so long that when at last Sasuke did speak it shattered and Naruto started as though pinched. "You will follow me to see your friend; he's not on this compound, actually he's not anywhere close to here so be prepared to walk awhile."

This provoked the cerulean-eyed ninja to ask the question he had been dreading, "Sai, he's not dead is he?" Naruto thought of all the moments they had spent together and shuttered in fear that his "master" would take him to see a corpse.

Sasuke smiled and that one action threatened to send Naruto over the edge. "This isn't fucking funny!"

"On the contrary my pet: this is hilarious. No, Sai's not dead. He stumbled upon me by pure chance about a year ago. Oh God you should have seen him!" Sasuke laughed wickedly, "He was so angry at me. It's amazing the charisma you possess everyone you meet becomes besotted with you in some form or another. The way he spoke of you," Sasuke's face darkened, "I could tell he had been with you intimately, I could practically smell you on him. He did not ask me to go back to Konoha, he told me to stay away; that I was a parasite. He was quite talkative seeing as I had him pinned to the ground with a kunai at his throat…" the former-leaf shinobi's voice trailed off before continuing, "But eventually he stopped his monotone ranting long enough for us to cut a deal."

Naruto felt the blood leave his face.

* * *

There was a beautiful garden outside the cottage where Sai presumably resided and the flowers alone were enough to set Naruto on edge. Sai didn't do things like garden, it took a level of compassion to care for a plant that the blonde shinobi was certain Sai didn't possess.

Naruto reluctantly followed his master to the cottage door, and the knock rang out loudly in his ears. When Sai's gloved hand opened the door the Naruto's gaze raised to stare into eyes as dark as Sasuke's and he felt the damned tears return into his own. "Sai..." he exclaimed softly.

"Naru- is that you?" inquired the ninja softly. "It's sounds like you, but it's been so long I can't be sure."

"It's him Sai, and me, Sasuke as well,"

Sai's grip on the doorknob tensed at the sound of Sasuke's voice, "You swore to me on your honor as a shinobi you would leave him be," he hissed angrily. "Does your word mean nothing?"

Sasuke had the decency to look ashamed, "I tried, but surely you must've known it was an impossible task when you asked it of me."

Naruto's eyes had not left Sai's face since the door had opened and slowly his hand reached up to cup the raven haired artist's cheek. "Sai…" he whispered again as the tears slid from his face onto the doorstep below, "Your eyes, what has happened to your eyes?" he wept.

Sai's marred face curled into a sad smile, "I bit off more than I could chew. Let's go inside."

Sasuke guided the distressed Naruto into the fire-lit cabin where he was met with blank walls and solid oak furniture.

"There's no point putting up decorations I can't see," Sai explained as though reading Naruto's mind. The three of them took seats at the round kitchen table and leaning forward Sai placed his chin on his interlocked fingers smiling a smile that Naruto remembered all too well.

"You have question I presume?" Sai said simply, "I have a few of my own."

"Who hurt you," whispered Naruto, "Who burned your face Sai?"

"Who else," interjected Sasuke, "Will you show my love your hands as well? Who hated you so much they wanted to insure you never know the joy of painting again?" Sasuke addressed Sai.

Sai response was another fake grin just as Naruto remembered it, "And who would break a vow sworn in blood?"

"What wrong with your hands Sai?"

Ignoring Naruto's question Sai continues, "I remember when I first encountered you Sasuke, my mission had been to kill you, but time and time again Naruto stopped me. I respected the bond you two shared so much back then, seeing his dedication for you helped me to feel again, to remember Shin and my love for him as a brother. I was a fool to compare those two feelings as the same. The love you felt for Naruto was no more brotherly than the love I felt for him."

Sai slowly removed his gloves and held them so Naruto could see that the same burn marks the marred Sai's eyes marred his hands as well. "Would you destroy me now Sasuke, if I were to place my hands on his cheek would you destroy me even though I am unable to feel his skin? Would you destroy me still if I were to gaze in his direction even though I cannot see his face?"

Horror filled Naruto's gaze as he stared at his former lover, "It was my own doing, I was too impassioned, too enraged when I fought him, and was quickly subdued. I agreed to hear him out or else die on the spot and then followed him willing to his hideout. He showed me the experiments, his plans for purifying you of my contaminating touch. Upon hearing that I wanted to kill you Naruto," Sai's voice held true sorrow...

"I was going to kill you and destroy your body so that he would never destroy your soul. The reincarnation jutsu, I could not allow him to use _that _of all things on you," Sai confessed, "I felt true death was better than what he had planned, but I didn't get close. Sasuke stopped me and in his fury lashed out with his fire jutsu. I held up my hands to cover my face but the whip of flame was merciless. As I lay there blind and in agony Sasuke spoke to me words I vowed then and there never to repeat.

"But he was not as merciless as his fire I do not believe his intention was to steal my sight but the damage had been done and no healer could restore my sight or the feeling in my hands. He led me back to his hideout and healed me. He was remorseful and vowed to leave you be and I was content because that was all I wanted…." Sai drew in a deep breath as he continued, "He watches over me now, but has broken his promise to me."

Sasuke's face is sorrowful, "I did not mean to harm Sai the way I did but as with all deeds, once done they cannot be undone. I was truly sorry to have harmed him in such a way Naruto you must believe me!" the raven pleaded.

Naruto nodded slowly eyes still damp, "Your jealousy undo's you do you know that? But I am so relieved to see Sai alive that I can hardly speak. But you cannot keep hurting people like this!" Sai jumped at Naruto's exclamation.

Sasuke's eyes were downcast, "Do you think I don't realize that?" he says harshly, "Sai was an accident, I lost my temper but I've never let it happen again!"

Turning to Sai the raven continued he snapped decisively, "Sai pack your bags, I have broken my vow and owe you a debt, come back to the compound with us. I will not hurt you again and you at least deserve the solace of not being alone."

Sai smiled again, more sincere this time, "How honorable but I don't want your pity."

"Sai please come with us," Naruto requested, "You were there for me as a friend long before you were my lover and you're my friend still and I want you to be by my side."

Sai was at a loss of how to reject such sincerity so at last he chuckled and conceded, "We're all selfish as ever it seems, especially you Naruto," he smirked kindly, "Very well, I have no desire to be alone either and would be honored to stand by your side so long as your boyfriend doesn't roast me again." Standing up Sai ushered the duo out from his home saying he would be ready to go in two days' time. Shutting the door behind him Sai stood alone in silence but for the blazing of the fireplace.

The words Sasuke had whispered to him all that time ago ran rampant through his mind as slowly Sai slid to the Earth and for the first time since the loss of his sight began to weep.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I Need to fix this chapter but dont know how... HELP!**


	6. Chapter 6: Bastardly Love

**Well, here it is the next chapter. Don't you love how much time you have on school breaks? I'm pretty happy with this chapter but feel free to tell me if you disagree. I think I responded to everyone's reviews but if I missed you I'm sorry, just let me say here that your reviews make my day.**

**Review Read and Know that I don't own nothing and disclaimer's are a broke person's best friend because getting sued would REALLY suck.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Bastardly Love:**

The journey back from Sai's was far less tense than the journey there, and although the duo walked in silence it was not a hostile one. Naruto's face was thoughtful and internally he was caught between the despair that Sai had suffered so and the joy that he would be his companion at an otherwise very lonely place.

"When we get back to the compound we must prepare a room for Sai," Sasuke stated conversationally, and Uzumaki nodded his consent, this made sense.

"Where should it be placed?"

Sasuke smirked, "Somewhere far enough that he won't be able to hear as you cry out my name. The would be best I think."

Sun-kissed cheeks turned bright red as Naruto fought to change the subject, "Maybe we should stop for lunch," he suggested, "Sai packed us ramen and we can build a fire to warm it up."

"As you wish," laughed the former leaf nin letting the former topic go, "We'll discuss Sai's living arrangements at another time if that is what you wish."  
The duo was travelling through forested country but they did not need to travel far off the beaten path to find a suitable clearing for their meal. Naruto gathered firewood as Sasuke took out the meal that Sai had prepared for them and soon a small fire was blazing.

The blue sky shone overhead as Naruto put a portion of the ramen in each bowl, "Let's eat!" he cheered and wielding his chopsticks devoured not one bowl of ramen but four before Uchiha had finished his first.

"Glutton," Sasuke chided amused.

"Prick," retorted Naruto beginning on his fifth bowl, Sasuke laughed.

As the afternoon drew on the couple cleaned up the remains of their meal, and left the clearing back onto the road. They walked along for a while longer and Naruto was drawn back into his own thoughts about Sai once more. He also thought of Hinata and thoughts of the both of them brought him great sadness. The formerly deceased ninja was was angry at himself.

A deep loathing had taken root in his heart ever since he had awoken after his death and every time he found himself smiling at the Uchiha the self-hatred grew a little more potent.

He was shocked at how easily he was forgiving Hinata's murderer and above all else he was beginning to blame himself. He should he have waited, said no to Gaara, Sai, and Hinata. If he had none of this pain would have befallen them. He'd grown too close to them and he was just as responsible as Sasuke for what had befallen them both.

Part of him knew this line of thought was irrational but still the dark thoughts blossomed in his mind. He didn't hate the raven, and to be honest, he'd never hated him. That thought scared Naruto too, as he felt his anger slipping away every time Sasuke smiled at him he realized he didn't know what he'd do when the anger was all gone.

When he'd woken up and realized that he had lost everything all he'd had was his anger and the despair over the loss of Hinata, but seeing Sai had helped ease that despair, and seeing Sasuke's remorse over Sai had humanized the raven. The man Naruto had loved so many years wasn't dead, just a little different and as the blonde shifted his bag onto the other shoulder he blinked in surprise as Sasuke took it from him.

"Hey give that back!" Naruto exclaimed but Sasuke ignored him, carrying the bag himself.

After his repeated attempts to get Sasuke to return the bag were ignored, Naruto at last gave up and walked alongside his companion. He smiled at how Sasuke had managed to lighten his mood without saying a single word.

"Thank you for taking me to see him," he murmured softly as they continued along, and looking up his eyes widened in shock at the look of relief on Sasuke's face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he questioned, mildly disturbed.

"I was afraid that I would truly lose you if I took you to see him," he raven-headed boy confessed.

"But you took me anyways?" Uzumaki didn't understand why Sasuke would take such a chance.

"I knew when I swore to stay away from you that it would be impossible for me. He took solace thinking you were safe from me, but lying to him was wrong. When I broke my vow I knew I at least owed him the decency of my honesty and to give him the chance of being near you again. I am no longer a very honorable man but being around you makes me want to change that."

At a loss for words, Naruto studied the Uchiha's face curiously, heart warmed by the sincere expression. He then smiled, "You should've seen Sai when he first joined or squad," the ninja reminisced, "no emotion whatsoever, and then when he thought he could learn them from books! I wanted to strangle him half the time and Sakura pounded him into the ground on more than a few occasions but he gradually got the hang of it. His smiles became more sincere and his insults more intentional," the blonde laughed at the memory, "I'm happy I'll be able to be near him again, we may have been more than friends at one point but that time has passed and I'm ready to have him as a brother."

Seeing Naruto speak of his companion brought an unexpected smile to Sasuke's face, and that caused the black-eyed man to laugh in surprise, "It's so strange," he explained at Naruto's confused expression, " normally seeing you smile while thinking of anyone else fills me with jealousy, but hearing you talk about Sai- I'm not jealous at all. Hell I'm actually happy because you're smiling again."

At this the duo fell briefly back into silence, but the smile stayed on Naruto's face, "Did Sai grow all those? Those flowers around his cottage?"

Sasuke nodded, "He channels his creativity into gardening now, it doesn't take feeling to dig a hole and the smell gives him colors in his mind's eye. Everytime I visit I bring him some exotic specimen of plant or another for him to add to his garden. When I left you the other day I was visiting him and you'll be happy to know that each time I go he's doing a little better. He never let the grief of losing his art bring him down... I have a lot of respect towards him because of that as well I presume."

"You are kinder now," Naruto grins as he contemplates Sasuke's thoughtful treatment of Sai, "I might have to find a new name for you other than Teme," and for the first time since his death Naruto didn't choke on the nickname.

Sasuke scoffed his old arrogance shining through at the use of his former alias, "Doubtful you'll be able to come up with that, after all you are a dobe."

The cerulean gazed boy snorted, "I take it back you're still a bastard."

"A selfish bastard?" Sasuke inquired.

"A damn selfish bastard," Naruto agreed.

"A conniving bastard?"

"The most conniving one I know."

"A hot bastard?"

"That's right a hot bas- what the hell stop putting words in my mouth!" the blonde's outraged exclamation made Sasuke laugh. He'd been doing that a lot on this journey.

Suddenly Naruto was tight in the seme's embrace as while one hand held him close the other clenched tight in his hair lifting his gaze to meet his master's, "That right. I'm a selfish , conniving, hot bastard and you're my loud, obnoxious, compassionate, sun-kissed dobe and don't you dare forget it."

"What are you-" complained Uzumaki loudly.

"Why are you always so loud?" Sasuke interrupted, "Haven't you realized by now that I find it a great turn on and it is very distracting. This is a public road, do you want me to bend you over the nearest boulder we find?!"

Naruto's face turned the color of ripe tomatoes which turned the smirk of Sasuke's face into a full on lecherous grin, "Didn't I tell you how much I love tomatoes?" he crooned, "Maybe you're blushing because you want me to eat you instead of bending you over." Naruto stuttered over his words of outrage unable to form a sentence.

The couple stood in the middle of the road with trees on either side to varying degrees of thickness and Sasuke doubted Naruto realized just how serious his offer was.

"You're obscene!" the blonde exclaimed at last and the raven laughed truly delighted to see his love so enthusiastic again. He grinned sinfully and pressed his lips fiercely to the boy's before him.

"You're irresistible," he returned joyfully- heart overflowing as the blond didn't flinch at the contact. He slid his arms to wrap around his dobe's waist testing to see how far he could go. They were still on the road and not terribly far from Sasuke's compound but Sasuke doubted he'd make it back there without taking the blonde at least once...

"Naruto!" the distraught voice rang out from behind Sasuke ruining the intimate moment. The raven immediately tightened his grip in recognition of the female voice that cried out in such confusion and despair but did not turn around to face her just yet.

His grip was probably the only thing that kept his blonde from falling to his knees at the sight of the ninja who had happened across them on the road, "I thought you were dead! Your blood was all over your house, yours and Hinata's. How can you be standing here in another's arms? Didn't you love her, how could you betray her like this!" the voice was annoying, and Sasuke loathed the interruption but he figured that this situation was far too delicate for him to tread cautiously so Sasuke slowly dropped his arms and turned to face the figure that had cried out,his irritation grew when he saw that she was not alone and that two others stood with her, still he addressed them all courteously.

"Hello Sakura. Hello Neji. Hello Lee. It's good to see you again after so long."

* * *

**Any thoughts or suggestions should be directed to the review box below. Thank you have a nice day.**


	7. Chapter 7: Revisted Love

**Another Week another chapter, although this one could def use a beta.**

**Disclaimers exist for a reason and I call upon the marvelous sue prevention devices at this midnight hour. (God Im tired)**

**Same warnings as before: yaoi, although there's more profanity than my usual does. Not sailor status, but still notably worse.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

***Imouto is****Sister****in Japanese**

* * *

Sakura and Lee still made a strange couple in Sasuke's eyes, but bushy-brow's affections were to say the least, sincere. He held his spouse with the familiar grip of someone who knew he didn't have to worry about their true love wandering, and Sasuke could not help but take a moment to admire that confidence.

He also had to curse his luck, Lee was negligible, only there because Sakura, but Sakura herself and Neji posed far greater threats because their personal involvement was considerable greater. The Hyuuga was Hinata's cousin, and Sakura, hell Naruto and Hinata had been her child's godparents, personally involved was a fucking understatement.

"Explain what's going on here," the gray eyed ninja brimmed with hostility, Sasuke noted, he apparently cared more for his cousin than had first appeared.

Naruto was caught like a deer in headlights, unable to do anything but stare in guilty horror at an angry in-law and a woman he considered his sister in all things. Sasuke couldn't help but feel bad for them all.

"I should kill you," he said aloud, "The only silent shinobi is a dead one, right Naruto?" The blonde did not answer and Sasuke felt his temper flare a moment but got it back under control before he could do anything rash... well, almost, "You had quite the mouth before you died didn't you Naruto? No one could ever get you to shut up, now all I have to do is say the word and you'll be quiet as a corpse."

"Please-" Naruto's voice was pleading and Sasuke felt his temper destroying everything he'd worked so hard for:

"Naruto told me all about your marriage to Lee, congrats glad to see you got over your obsession with someone who doesn't even date your gender, but then again I don't date, I own. Naruto here can tell you all about that," so much for a lack of caution could worsen this situation, but Sasuke wanted everyone to know that Naruto was his alone, "Tell them Naruto own's you?"

Naruto's eyes had filled with shame at the mention of being owned but he had no choice but to answer, "Sasuke Uchiha is my Goshujin-sama, my master."

Lee was uncertain of how to respond, and Sakura seemed to shocked to do much, but Neji cried out in fury, "Bullshit!" he proclaimed in an unusual burst of profanity for the normally cold shinobi. "Why the hell did you kill your own wife? Why did you kill my cousin?"

"Didn't you love her?" Sakura interjected close to tears, Lee's grip tightened comfortingly but strangely no one made a reach towards their weapons belt.

"I did lov- I didn't- I mean," Naruto was incapable of forming a coherent sentence so great was his distress and it brought forth another angry retort from Sasuke.

"Not another word Naruto!" he barked with considerable hostility, and the dobe immediately fell silent.

"Pppluuee-" Naruto was unable to form a word but his distress was clear as he stepped back and fell to his knees, tears filled his eyes as Sasuke became the first to draw a blade, he wrapped his arms around his master's knees, gaze pleading. "Nnn Nnnn," his intentions were clear but a glance up at Neji's look of disgust angered the raven even more so that Sasuke feared if he could not reign in his temper the blonde's effort would in vain.

"Should you look so unfavorably on someone who even without words is pleading for your miserable trivial life?"

Neji snorted, "The slaying of a spouse is capital crime in Konoha, he may plead for my life, but I shall steal his!" Neji eyes blazed as he slid with grace into his combat stance.

"Naruto did not kill Hinata," Sasuke smirked at how dense the long-haired man could be, the struggle and amount of blood at the scene had been plain to see.

"I figured that would be obvious. Let go of me Naruto," he ordered and Naruto angrily rose to his feet standing before him, using his body to block Sasuke's view, his eyes were determined and it helped abate some of the Uchiha's rage to see his love standing strong.

Sasuke reflected back on how well things had been going and sighed, "I hadn't anticipated encountering companions of Naruto's so soon after killing him," Sasuke confessed, "and I can scarce think of worse people to meet at such a time as this. I dislike the delicacy this situation mandates just so you know and am only refraining from decapitation because there seems to be a blonde fool before me who won't be so fond of me should I kill you. instead perhaps we could bargain. I shall need your silence whatever the cost but should you wish to talk first we can do that. I'm up to bargain for your silence so you might walk away from here richer yet."

Neji's response was a glare and Sakura seemed offended, Lee's wide eyes were unreadable, but Sasuke wrote him off.

"What will it take to silence you of this particular encounter?"

"Do you take me for an air-head? Naruto is alive! Do you know how Tsunade and Konohamaru have worried and my little girl misses her aunt and uncle! I can't bring back Hinata but do you expect me to stand back and let Naruto slide through my fingers as you did?"

"That's not the right answer Sakura," Sasuke's voice was dangerous.

"No?" sneered the rosette furiously, "Then try this answer: Fuck you Duck-butt! Naruto's coming home with us where he belongs!"

"No-," Neji's voice rang coldly, "If he was even slightly responsible for my cousin's death, then Naruto will die right here for his crimes."

Lee remained silent as Naruto's mouth refused to form the words he so desperately needed. Instead Sasuke supplied some more choice words for him, "The Dobe did not kill Hinata." the the raven supplied, "I don't see why you as such an intellectual can't comprehend such a ridiculously simple statement, although you're no better Sakura, I expected this 'Naruto's coming home' shit from you,"

Sakura's expression grew darker.

"It seems there's no way to bargain with you then?"

Sakura spat in his direction.

"Or you Neji?"

A string of profanity was his reply.

"Lee won't you reason with your spouse? You're incredibly quiet."

Silence.

Sasuke sighed, but then smirked arrogantly.

Naruto stayed where he was, he was no longer crying, in fact he felt strangely numb.

"Well perhaps Naruto can reason with you," the raven smirked and the trio before him were immediately on edge, "You can speak Naruto."

"What should I say?" Naruto asked flatly, the numbness was spreading.

"Tell them why they shouldn't speak about seeing you here," Sasuke supplied.

"He'll get angry and punish me, and I'm tired Imouto*, so very tired of being punished. If you speak it will be worse for me. I will never leave Sasuke's side because I am his..." the cerulean eyes voice was uncharacteristically flat as he spoke, the despair and determination left his eyes and was replaced by a weary acceptance, as though the true circumstances of his situation had just now struck him as he stood before his former allies.

"You would choose to stay with this monster after all he's done for you?" Sakura's voice is incredulous and unbelieving.

"Look at him!" Lee snapped at last, and there was true sorrow in his voice, "He doesn't choose anything anymore haven't you been listening?!"

Lee held none of his normal youthfulness as he felt his wrath take deep root, they weren't children anymore, this wasn't something he could sugar-coat, "I'm not sure what kind of twisted jutsu is in place here but Naruto is dead plain and simple. This is just a corpse the black haired necrophiliac brought back to warm his bed at night because the real Naruto hated his fucking guts for leaving him all those years ago. This Naruto will never leave you will it Uchiha? You were to fucking arrogant to apologize and to late regardless so instead of accepting that you threw away the most important thing in your life for a pointless vendetta you take what you want like the arrogant little prick you are! People like you disgust me Uchiha, never having to work hard for what you want! Just taking all that's given to you on a silver platter and stealing the rest. I've been watching you and him, analyzing to figure out just what kind of game you guys were playing. But this isn't a game to Naruto, this is his soul being forced to stay beside and obey his own murderer!"

Sakura's fist tightened and she looked as though she wanted to strangle Sasuke with her gaze alone.

Sasuke scoffed, "Such language, someone's angrier than I've ever seen them. you've apparently grown balls since last we parted. Because last I saw you, you were all tears and rainbows of celebrations of youth."

"There's no youth to celebrate here, only tragedy as a young soul is trapped in hell by your dark jutsu."

Neji seemed angry as well although now he was the one who remained silent.

Sasuke felt himself losing patience, "Yes, Naruto obeys me and only me so now you see why trying to get him to go _home _to Konoha is impossible, his only home now is by my side, a place he was beginning to accept before you three intruded."

"He was beginning to accept that he's now the fuck-toy of his wife's murderer?" Neji said.

"He doesn't think about Hinata much anymore, do you Naruto?" The blonde wearily shook his head, "What is it you do think about?"

"Whatever you tell me to think about," Naruto said deadpan, "So usually you."

Sakura could have laughed had this situation not been so unfunny. As it was the most she could muster was a bitter chuckle.

"Don't laugh Bitch!" Sasuke snapped, "My Dobe was warming up to me quite nicely before you interceded. Now he's gone all distant," the raven pouted and Neji's eyebrow raised at the abnormal behavior of the normally blank man.

Lee, Neji and Sakura were all at last on the same page as one another, "We have to kill you Sasuke, you understand, to free Naruto," Bushy-Brow's voice was soothing.

"God you're crazy," Neji's was distinctly unamused.

"I can't believe you hurt Naruto like this," Sakura was sincerely hurt.

The trio slid into fighting positions, two of them drawing Kunai while Lee simply prepared for one hell of a martial arts showdown.

It was over in less than a minute. Sasuke had the trio subdued and hogtied and helpless.

Moving towards (what Sasuke felt was) the most dangerous adversary, the former leaf ninja raised his blade for the killing blow.

A hand on his wrist prevented the blade from falling on its rightful course., however and although Naruto would not meet his eyes his request rang clear.:

"Please Sasuke, don't kill them. Please don't kill them." The blond was begging him and Sasuke felt his mood lighten as he stared at the blonde, the black fury that had possessed him the moment the trio had moved to strike him down and 'free' his uke had passed and he felt compelled to comply with the cerulean eyed boy's pleading

"Since you're so determined Dobe I won't kill them."

Looking relieved the blonde let his hand fall to his side. Sasuke smirked at the look of relief,

"You kill them" he ordered.

* * *

**There you go. Another cliff hanger. I'd laugh evilly but exhaustion has stolen into my very core. Point out grammar mistakes, or whatever else you like or dislike and I'll work on that. For now buenos noches mi amigos.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW **


	8. Chapter 8: Used Love

**It took me forever to try and figure out hell the hell I was going to resolve that cliffhanger until finally I said Fuck it sat down and typed for 3 hours straight. Forgive any over looked errors such as don;ts instead of don'ts. Here is the results.**

**Read enjoy and sorry for the wait.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Used Love**

"What!" Naruto's voice cried out in horror, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Take it back take the fucking order back right now!" Naruto's voice was sharp with the pain that came from disobedience. "I will never forgive you take it back!"

Sasuke laughed, "Are you attempting to defy me? I gave you a clear order, to leave them alive is a liability."

"Fuck your liability! Neji! Lee kill me now! Before I get this kunai out of my belt!" Naruto was sick of crying, sick of being weak and hated himself for having forgotten what a sick bastard Sasuke truly was. His muscles strained painfully as he fought against his own body. Sweat beaded down his brow, "Fuck it hurry up and kill me!" A strange request considering they we all still hogtied.

"No!" now it was Sakura's chance to cry out, "Don't kill him!"

"Hasn't he suffered enough?" Lee said, strangely calm and wise, "You love him, that much is clear, are you so determined to make him suffer?"

"I offered you guys a deal but you rejected it very rudely. The offer still stands." Sasuke smiled politely and the hogtied trio grimaced.

"Just take the fucking deal!" shrilled Naruto his hand on the kunai now.

"Fine," Neji said eyes holding Naruto's, "I accept your offer."

"I accept it as well," Lee chimed in.

"What is your offer exactly?" inquired Sakura, agreeing to nothing.

"You do not have to kill them," Sasuke smiled serenely and Naruto's hand fell gratefully to his side.

"Thank-you master," his voice was hoarse as he slid into a sitting position, hugging his knees he stared at the ground as the pain faded to a memory. Sasuke looked down on his pet and grinned.

"I will have to punish you later though, you disobeyed me, despite the pain you refused to do as I said immediately so we're going to have to practice your response time." Naruto stiffened a moment but then he relaxed again.

"I'm okay with whatever you desire master, just don't hurt my friends," Naruto could feel the numbness coming back, it had faded with the order for him to kill his friends, but now that that order no longer stood he could feel it seeping into his bones. "What are you doing to me?" he asked, feeling so very weary, "Why do I feel so numb? It's like there's a chunk of ice in my chest."

Sasuke smiled, "Your body doesn't like it when you disobey me, be it in action or thought and you've been rebelling via thought since this lovely trio showed up. Even if you don't care you obey," Sasuke leaned close and whispered conspiratorially, "Your body prefers it." he chuckled darkly before turning to Sakura.

"My deal is a simple one. You forget we exist and I don't have my lovely pet strangle you all. I am lost, Naruto is dead, aren't you Love?"

"Whatever you wish," the numbness made his body feel heavy. He wanted to sleep but knew this was neither the time or place. Why did Sasuke put so much emphasis on his death now when before he was so very adamant about Naruto truly living again? "Maybe I'm not really Naruto anymore," the blonde giggled hysterically and everyone looked at him alarmed.

He was so tired...

"I agree to the terms," Sakura complied, though clearly the vow pained her, "Naruto died, and you are gone. As gone now as you have always been, gone from the path of light where we all used to walk together, and it only pains me that you have taken that light from Naruto too. You chose your fate, Naruto did not chose his."

"He chose to love me, and that is enough. Nothing else matters. he should've known how selfish I am, that once I tasted love I would not let it go."

With a slash Sasuke freed the trio. "Begone now, I'll even be kind enough to let you say your goodbyes."

Neji went first, he stood tall before the still earthbound Naruto, and looked down with a strange mixture of pity and admiration in his steely gaze. "I understand now that you did not kill my cousin, and I am sorry now for what you have suffered. I admire your strength in defying the one order that mattered to you and am sorry that you will never know life or freedom again." his words seemed sincere if cruel and Naruto nodded, expecting nothing more from Neji, knowing that in his heart the grey-eyed man still partially blamed him for Hinata's death.

Next went Lee, and he too was ever sober as the situation warranted, "I too am sorry for your situation and that the three of us proved to be of no help to you at all, I will ensure that mine and Sakura's children know what a great man you were and how you died honorably defending Hinata." again Naruto nodded, the words like a balm, but somehow still stinging with the harshness of it all.

"This isn't the way I expected it to end," Sakura was close to tears falling to her knees beside the ninja, "Please Sasuke, at least let me come see him every once in awhile, I won't tell a soul I swear, but I-I-I," the tears fell down her cheeks, but Sasuke didn't flinch and the weariness seemed to be overtaking Naruto holding back what was assuredly a torrent of emotions; still he pulled Sakura close.

"Thank-you, thank-you so much Sakura, for being there for me as no one else has." he buried his face in her hair, which she had allowed to grow long with motherhood, "You have to find new godparents I'm afraid though," he smiled in a weak attempt to lighten the mood.

"That's enough, to your feet Dobe"

"Yes Master," and an exhausted Naruto struggled to his feet, releasing Sakura who had knelt beside him. He stepped towards Sasuke and stumbled the raven headed man easily catching him and pulling him into the security of his arms,

"It's ok now Naru, sleep." the raven cooed into his ear, and the blond, ever obedient complied.

The dream he dreamt was bitter however.

* * *

_The Valley of the End lay stretched out before them, and the waterfall and surrounding area in lay ruins from the battle of the Nine-Tails versus the curse mark. Naruto lay pinned beneath Sasuke, exhausted. _

_Desperate._

"_Will you continue fighting against me?" the raven inquired, so close Naruto could feel the warmth of his breath against his neck._

_In response the blonde looped his arms around Sasuke's neck, pressing his lips firmly against Sasuke's and grinding his hips so that the meaning of his next words were clear:_

"_Don't leave me Sasuke, I can't force you, you've proven that, but let me convince you," he said pulling back, "let me try," he begged, his hand stroked along Sasuke's cheek, "Please let me try."_

_He pressed his lips against Sasuke's again, seeking a response, he poured all of his heart into that kiss, and with joy he realized that Sasuke was kissing him back._

"_Thank-you, thank-you," the blond murmured against the raven's lips. His hand lowered to grip the raven's growing erection, "You can have me," he swore, "Just please don't leave me. I love you so please don't leave me." His hand traced circles and his fingers danced along the shaft, as he continued to beg. Sasuke moaned against his lips._

_Feeling his plan was working Naruto continued his ministrations and used his free hand to draw Sasuke's hand along his body demonstrating all that he was offering, "You can have it," he swore, "do whatever you want to me just don't leave me," his mouth opened, inviting Sasuke to take what was offered, and Sasuke smirked and took it greedily. He dominated Naruto's mouth his tongue sliding against the blonde's until it was the blond who was moaning._

_Naruto's free hand released Sasuke's while his other hand continued stroking this man he loved so painfully, his free hand grabbed onto Sasuke's back, holding tightly. His body was beaten and hurt, but his injuries would heal quickly, his heart would never heal if Sasuke left him. _

"_You're a slut, offering yourself to me this way," Sasuke retorted and Naruto flinched, embarrassed but still he responded between kisses:_

"_Don't care-" he panted, "don't care, just please don't leave me," he paused again repeating his offer, "I'll do whatever you want just please don't leave me."_

"_Pathetic," Sasuke replied and Naruto turned his face away ashamed. Sasuke's hand reached out, the roaring of the waterfall negligible in the background, "Will you let me touch you?" inquired his hand roaming Naruto's planes as he sat up so that he was straddling the blonde._

"_Yes," the blonde moaned, "Wherever you want ."_

"_Will you let me ride you, without loosening you up back here," his fingers roamed to the area in question, "Like you're nothing but a common whore, for me to take whatever I want. For me to slide into you until you're bleeding inside, burning at my touch?"  
_

"_I'm already burning at your touch, I'll be your whore, your slut, whatever you want," he groaned._

"_Will you give up your dream of being hokage?"  
_

"_I'll only dream what you tell me too,"_

_Sasuke laughed, a hint of anger behind it,and rose off of Naruto, "Turn over onto your hands and knees so I can take you like the desperate whore you are." Naruto immediately complied, and he did not cry out as Sasuke slid into him as dry as promised and cut Naruto inside as he began thrusting._

"_Is this good for you? Have you done this before?" he inquired._

"_No," Naruto's voice was strangled as Sasuke's hands had pulled the blue-eyed boy's neck back into a painful angle._

"_Liar. I've seen the way others look at you. You're a slut!"_

"_Noo-oo, only you. It's only ever been you. I've only kissed you. Only touched you. Just you," swore the blonde, face pained. They still wore their clothes, the offending layers just shoved aside. Sasuke came suddenly but he was still hard. He drew out of Naruto._

"_Take your clothes off Slut," he ordered and the blonde hastily complied, his clothes were already mostly destroyed from the fight but he removed what remained without hesitation despite the humiliation he felt, evident by the crimson that painted his cheeks. _

"_Now on your knees and suck." again without hesitation Naruto complied, and Sasuke grew harder at the blond's complete subservience._

_Sasuke fucked Naruto's mouth sliding in and out ignoring the gags. When he was close he pulled out and came all over the blonde who shut his eyes in humiliation. "Rub it in," the raven growled and eyes still shut Naruto obeyed. Hands sliding along his body through the globs of white as he rubbed it out of his face and into his arms and legs._

_Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes still on his knees, "I love you," he said sincerely, "please don't leave me I love you. You agreed to stay." he blatantly begged his love._

"_Stupid as ever I see then," Sasuke frowned. He looked down on the nude Naruto who knelt before him, a look of horror growing on his face, "you're not a half bad lay though, for a slut and all. But, all the same I'll be going now. I took what was offered and offered nothing in return..."_

_The tears fells at last, "No! No! No! No. No." the blonde wept. Crawling forward he fell at the raven's feet. "Don't leave me! DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE! PLEEEEEAAAASSE..." the plea trailed off into a wail. The raven's foot kicked out viciously catching the blonde in the side and flinging him back, where he lay there still but for his sobbing._

"_No," he repeated the word over and over again as though that would change the circumstances. _

"_Pathetic," Sasuke sneered and then he was gone and Naruto was too broken to given chase only having the strength to pull on his clothes and lay there weeping._

* * *

Sasuke listened to Naruto plead in his slumber. Guilt burned his chest, he hadn't been able to say no to the blonde, and had taken what he'd wanted so badly knowing that at the end he'd had no intention of returning the favor.

The look in Naruto's eyes after he'd rejected the blonde was a physically painful memory for Sasuke. That pain had been more than he could endure. That pain had made the raven angry, he'd lashed out at Naruto for making him feel that pain, and in doing so had caused the blonde even more pain.

They had left the trio long ago but Sasuke had brought Naruto to a different location just in case the rosette was following them, they'd stay here for the night.

"Wake-up," the raven said soothingly, his hand tracing away the tracks of tears on the blonde's face.

"PLEASE!" the blonde screamed desperately, and the agony struck Sasuke as though it was a physical blow to his person.

They were in a small cottage that was similar to Sai's without the flowers. He held Naruto before the fireplace he had lit, bridal style across his lap. He pulled the blonde tighter into his arms, "Wake-up!" the raven commanded, and abruptly blue eyes snapped into consciousness.

They filled with anger and pain, "You left me," Naruto accused hoarsely.

"And you for all your promises went onto kiss someone else, to love someone else," Sasuke's retort was angry.

"You used me!"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Let go of me! You're an ass, I don't know why I ever loved you so much! You used me you Bastard! You humiliated me and then left me!" Naruto's fists pelted Sasuke with brutal bruising force but the raven didn't so much as flinch.

"You let me."

"I loved you!"

"I love you."

Sasuke swooped down to steal a kiss from the gape-mouthed uke., "I always have. If I didn't you wouldn't be here and I would've killed myself once I'd fulfilled my purpose, and you still love me or else that memory wouldn't hurt you like it does."

"Bull- that memory hurts my pride is all," Naruto sniffed snobily and Sasuke laughed at his failed attempt to justify his pain.

"Would you like to have a redo? I'm sure my staying at the end would soothe your wounded pride," Sasuke smirked wickedly, "I'd love to watch you rub my cum into that silky sun-kissed flesh of yours again though, That way every time I touched here," sliding the blonde's pants down Sasuke took a piece of the flesh on Naruto's inner thigh into his mouth and suckled, "Or here," he stopped suckling and slid his mouth up,his tongue left a trail of fire to Naruto's hip, "I'd be reminded of how you're mine," his teeth clamped down and Naruto couldn't keep back the groan.

"Sick bastard," Naruto moaned he struggled to rise but Sasuke's firm grip held him down, "Just tell me that you weren't really going to make me kill them, that it was just a ploy to make them agree to stay silent."

Sasuke pause momentarily in his ministrations, "Of course I wouldn't," he said sounding mildly offended, despite the fact that he was lying.

Naruto didn't detect the lie, however and smiled reassured, "You can proceed with your molestation then I suppose." his relief was palpable.

"Just remember Naru, it's not rape if you want it," he chuckled sinfully, "and you _definitely _want it." Sasuke's mouth grazed Naruto's boxer-covered erection.

"Fuck!" Naruto's voice raised and octave.

"Yes Dobe," mocked Sasuke mischievously, "Fucking _is_ what we're about to do."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. I'll try and update soon. :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Abused Love

**Nother chapter cause spring break is here WHOOT!**

**Sorry for taking so long. **

**Disclaimer: I SURRENDER DON'T SUE!**

***KIA this is a ref to Naruto Season 1 Episode 5 (watch on Youtube, its about 13 minutes in) I know I took it waaaayyy back lol.**

**This chapter is three months later jsyk. And is very reflective, it's nessecary filler sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Abused Love**

Sai sat with his back leaning against the cool stone wall, his head was tilted back, his eyes lidded as though he was resting although Naruto knew he was incredibly alert of all his surroundings, from the trickle of water from the nearby stream to the cool breeze that slid through the compound caressing the skin and leaving goosebumps in its wake.

"How are you today?" the mundane question coming from the expressionless raven-haired boy almost caused the blond to laugh.

"Don't laugh," Sai frowned almost imperceptibly, able to pick up on the blonde's humor even without sight, "It's a serious question. I want to know how your are, you're walking with a limp today, I can hear it in your steps when you come to visit me. Has he been too rough with you?"

Naruto frowned now, "I'm not a china doll, I'm not going to break," he argued.

"Again you mean," Sai's voice was flat, his hand reached out as though to caress the whiskered cheek, but fell suddenly as though the idea scared the former artist. "You were broken, into so many pieces. I could see it then, just like I can feel how close you are to breaking now. Sakura told me, you know. Those weeks after _he _left you to fulfill his pointless quest for revenge. You were broken then, kept alive only by the demon that resided in your core. Warming you, nurturing you as though you were some infant and not one of the strongest warrior's I have ever known. He's broken you before and I can feel him doing it again. You cry too much, I can smell the saltiness of your tears every time you visit me. You never cried before, not like this. Only when we encountered _him, _only when his name was on your lips. He's destroying you, and is too selfish to stop..."

"Shut up! Don't speak about him like that! He's different now, you may not realize it but he is! He lets me come visit you, and even let Sakura visit too. You told me yourself that he was a different person, not as merciless as he seemed."

"Oh yes," Sai had mastered sarcasm and his voice dripped with now, "The great all-powerful _let _you visit me. I am so grateful." he had raised his head to glare in Naruto's direction, and he was angry at himself. His lips were unable to form Sasuke's name,and he wondered when in the three months since he'd come to stay with Naruto and Sasuke had the bitterness grown so overwhelming?

"When did you grow so bitter?" Naruto inquired, voicing the thoughts within Sai's mind.

"I'm not sure, there were so many opportunities..." he sneered in reply, and then he frowned, sighed and laid his head back against the wall. Eyes falling completely shut as he realized that he envied Naruto's his ability to form tears, something he had never regained after all his years of conditioning. "I'm sorry, I think it's this place, it's so cold and dark here. I miss feeling the brightness of the sun and I miss my flowers. It took so long for me to work past the conditioning I received as a child, and I owe how far I've come entirely to you, however some days I miss the numbness," he confessed.

Naruto didn't respond right away, "I'll talk to Sasuke, get you outside again, out of this dark place. I'm sure he'll listen and understand."

Sai shrugged, the blond would do as he wished, but Sai doubted the stubborn Uchiha would be so accommodating. Sai had realized how possessive the raven was and how Naruto's frequent visits to the crippled shinobi rubbed him the wrong way.

"He may, but I doubt it. At least not without great cost. His jealousy will destroy me sooner or later, and it will be a far more permanent destruction than the mere blow he unintentionally dealt me with his fire. I can feel it when he stops by, you spend too much time with me. He will punish us both. Me coming here was a mistake, I should have stayed away, I have worn his pity and guilt towards me away and soon we shall suffer."

The blond smiled brightly, "Don't worry so much. I've got Sasuke under my thumb." he lied.

* * *

"You've got me under your thumb do you now?" Sasuke smirked arrogantly, "You don't really believe that do you?"

"Noo-oo Master," Naruto's voice was breathless.

"No? But don't you know I'd do anything for you? Or maybe _to _you, possibly?" Sasuke's smirk turned wicked and Naruto turned his

face away embarrassed, perhaps at being caught, perhaps in the very compromising position he found himself in.

The cerulean-eyed boy's legs were thrown over the raven's shoulders, his flushed cheek rested against the pillow, his mouth open in the perfect "o". Sasuke loved seeing him like this, it soothed his jealousy against the blinded former artist, knowing that he had wiped away Sai's touch, Gaara's touch, Hinata's touch...

Sasuke didn't mind thinking of the others _quite _so much when he thought of how he had been Naruto's first not once but twice, and

how this time he'd do it right by ensuring that he would be Naruto's only.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's possessiveness, it didn't take a genius to realize how dangerous it was either. Sai, Hinata, they had all suffered because of it. Hinata was gone forever and Sai for all his talk was clearly the one who was broken. Sure Naruto cried a lot more than he had before, but dying changed a person... Naruto didn't want to cry, but Sasuke seemed to enjoy it. To get the blond on his knees, begging, weeping, pleading. It pleased Sasuke to see Naruto subservient to him. It brought the raven joy to control the blond.

This wasn't a healthy relationship. Anyone could see that. Sasuke's possessiveness hurt other people and it strained a relationship

that was already tense. Naruto hated being controlled, but when Sasuke ordered he obeyed and a part of him felt that perhaps even

without the Impure Jutsu this would be the case.

Sasuke was a commanding force not to be ignored and although Sasuke trained Naruto daily in growing accustomed to the loss of

the infinite amount of chakra that the blue eyed boy had once possessed, Naruto still did not possess the strength or skill necessary to

defeat Orochimaru's murderer.

Even if he were permitted to do such a thing.

Naruto thought of the string of bad relationships Sakura had been in prior to Lee and how she had been reluctant to leave each beau

more than the last. Her fear of loneliness had kept her with them, but Naruto could not say he was better, he should have moved on from Sasuke long before the Valley of the End. It had been so clear for so long before that that Sasuke was not the person to be with and yet his love had made him hang on until it was too late and NAruto found himself the semi-willing participant in a dance to the death with a lover who drove him crazy in more ways than one.

It was too late for regrets though, and Naruto was happy to be able to feel the press of the black-eyed boys lips against his own everyday knowing that the raven really did love him and he just had a fucked up way of showing it.

But, however much Naruto loved the raven and loved being with the raven, he was not any longer so naive as to think that their relationship was made in heaven. On the contrary it was agonizingly flawed and costing them both and often Naruto felt that the only thing holding them together was stubbornness and a well placed jutsu.

A slap resounded as though to emphasize this concept as Sasuke angrily became aware of Narutos distraction as he came out of his own daydream.

"Do not think of others when you lie with me!" the raven growled angrily. "Don't you dare!"

"I'm not" the blond protested, and another slap resounded.

"Don't back talk!"

Naruto fell silent, feeling that this relationship was going farther downhill as the jealousy he'd thought could not grow anymore grew daily. He let his mind slide away from the bed where he lay beneath Sasuke.

Sai's words burned him, it angered Naruto that he seemed weak, he'd bested Sasuke before. He wasn't breaking now and he wasn't broken then.

A lie.

Naruto wondered how long he could keep lying to himself. He'd admitted he lusted after the raven, let the raven own his mind. He could have resisted more. He _should've _resisted more. The blonde had discovered that he was weaker than he'd ever imagined when Sasuke left him that first time, and that he was just as weak all these years later.

All these years, time wasted, time treasured, time lost. Three years waiting. A year and a half with Gaara. One year with Sai. Two years eight months and 7 days with Hinata. Then death. Resurrection and now four months with Sasuke. Time was his enemy, it slid through his hands, uncatchable, irreversibly falling away.

His godchild would be four soon. Sasuke had fetched Sakura last month and brought her to visit. Not at the compound of course. She had brought photos of everyone in the village and a small album to keep them in. Little bios written beside them. Naruto had it hidden where he hoped Sasuke would never find it, something that belonged to the blonde more than his own body.

Sasuke was yelling at him again.

Angry, always angry now. Jealous and possessive. Naruto nodded but couldn't bring his mind to focus on the raven.

"_I don't love you,_" he thought numbly, "_How can I love you when I hate myself?"_

Sakura had only spoken of happy things during their few hour together.

_Ino agreed to carry a child for Shino and Kiba. They're all gushing about the baby shower, everyone is..._

_Shikamaru proposed! You should have heard the uproar! Temari and him were lying in the grass staring at the clouds and he just came right out and asked: "Living alone is such a bother, you should marry me." Temari was thrilled, although she tried to hide it when she told me by acting as though she was offended by his way of asking..._

_Kakashi's got a girlfriend, her name is Sunahime isn't that pretty?..._

_Lee helping at the next chunin exams..._

_My little girl is turning four..._

_Gaara's great..._

_Things are good..._

_Happy..._

_Fun..._

She didn't mention the funerals. Hinata's funeral. His funeral.

How his name was now on that rock, the cenotaph. He was K.I.A.

He remembered all those years ago, he had stood tied to a wood post, Sakura and Sasuke to either side. Kakashi had stood before him saying how this was a rock onto which heroes names were carved. Naruto had stupidly cheered how he wanted his name there someday, not realizing*...

K.I.A.

Killed In Action.

He'd gotten his wish. now Kakashi could stand before that rock and see the blonde's name there with all the others, and be sad because he had lost another friend.

* * *

Sasuke could see Naruto's mind wandering, the blonde seemed incapable of focusing and that infuriated the raven.

His fury and guilt were constant companions and the raven wondered if he'd ever know peace. He'd thought he'd get it after killing Itachi.

He hadn't.

Then after killing Hinata and Naruto.

He hadn't.

Resurrection.

Still no peace.

The blonde was his and only his.

Still no peace...

No peace.

Just guilt...

And jealousy.

He pushed himself off the blonde and left the room.

Hurt that Naruto didn't even notice, just laid there staring at the ceiling.

* * *

**Read Review. Read. Read. Review.**


End file.
